Love Is Magical
by LarryShipsDestiel
Summary: When Maria Housten goes to Hogwarts she wasn't expecting anything special to happen - that is until she met a certain Fred Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nobody in this story except for Maria, Elliot, Melinda, Cassie, Melody, Carrissa, Mellissa, and Katrina. Pretty much everything else belongs to JK Rowling

* * *

*Third Person*

Maria Housten woke up with a start. Where am I? She thought. Just then a big figure slowly started coming towards her. "Ma...ri...a.." it earilly said. "Wh-wha-what d-do yo-you want f-from m-me?" she stuttered. The figure didn't answer, it just kept creeping closer to her. It reached out it's charcoal black hand towards her and she screamed.

*Maria's P.O.V*

I sat up in my bed, gasping for breath. This was the sixth time this month that I've had that dream. I'm starting to get worried... I'll ask my mum about it later.

Now, what am I gonna wear today? I walked over to my closet and saw just the thing. I grabbed my stuff and walked to the bathroom. I set my things down on the toilet seat and turned on the shower. I took off my pajamas and stepped into the hot shower.

Fifteen minutes later I got out and wrapped a towel around my hair and dried myself off with another. Then I put my clothes on and brushed my shoulder lengthed black hair.

Then I walked out and walked downstairs. "Hey Mum." I greeted my mother.

"Wow Mar, you look beautiful!" she gushed.

"Erm..Thanks." I was wearing a black off-the-shoulder t-shirt and a pair of navy blue Jean capris. I was also wearing my favourite black converse hightops.

I walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch. Today we were going to Diagon Alley to get my supplies for Hogwarts. Yep, you heard me right. This year im going to Hogwarts for my first year and I am so exited!

Mum told me that when we get there, first we're getting my wand from Ollivanders, then going to Flourish and Blotts to get my books and then to Eyelops Owl Emporium to get a pet cat! If you're wondering why I want a cat instead of a owl, it's because I honestly don't like birds..

"Maria! Come into the kitchen to get your breakfast! I made waffles and bacon, your favourite!" Called Mum. With that I ran into the kitchen and plopped into my favourite chair.

I stared down at my plate of food "Thanks Mum, I'm starving!" I exclaimed. Then I shoved a fork full of bacon into my mouth.

My mother stared at me. "Mar, Don't do that. Your going to end up choking." Then she finished her breakfast and walked out of the room. She probably went to go wake up my twin brother, Elliot. I was right. "Elliot Housten, Wake up!" my mother yelled up the stairs.

"Maria," My mother started, walking into the room. "Can you go wake up your brother for me?" She asked.

I groaned and shoveled the last bit of food into my mouth. "Fine." I said, walking out of the room. I ran upstairs and knocked on my brothers door. "Oi! Elliet, Wake up!" I said, still pounding on the door. I heard a grown and the door flew open.

He looked at me, half awake, and mumbled "Do I have to?"

I laughed at him and said, "Yes, yes you do. Today we're going to Diagon Alley, Remember?" When he heard that, he slammed the door and came out a second later fully dressed.

"Wow, that was fast." I told him. Then we walked downstairs and Elliet walked into the kitchen and ate his food.

A half hour later, we were all ready to go to Diagon Alley. "Okay guys, hold on tight to me." Mum told us. We were gonna do side along apparation, which is something I hate. I gripped my mothers arm tight and she twisted on her heel. A second later I felt like my insides were getting pulled apart and then squeezed and then pulled apart again.

I closed my eyes tightly until the pain stopped. I opened my eyes and looked around; we were standing right outside Ollivanders in Diagon Alley. I smiled over at Elliot. "Hey, Ell, are you exited or what?!" I asked him, jumping up and down in anticipation.

He smiled back at me, "Yeah, totally!" then mum pulled us inside the wand store. Inside we were greeted by an old man.

This must be Ollivander, I thought to myself. He smiled at my mum. "Why hello, Melinda! What a pleasent surprise! These are your children, I presume?"

Mum looked down at us and then up at Mr Ollivander again. "Yup, they sure are! They are starting there first year at Hogwarts this year." she said.

He smiled at us. "Hmm, who wants to go first?" he asked us.

"I do!" me and Elliot exclaimed at the same time.

Mr Ollivander smiled at me. "How about you go first?" he asked me.

I glanced at Elliot and saw that he was glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned towards Mr Ollivander. "Sure, I'd love to go!"

He then handed me a long black box and I took out a long brown wand. "Holly with Unicorn Hair, eleven inches, Springy," he said. I waved it and the papers that were once on his desk vanished. He snatched it away from me. "No, Definetely not this one." then he put the box away and grabbed another one.

"Birch and Dragon Heartstring, Ten and a Half inches, Rather bendy." I waved this one and a vase, filled with beautiful blue and yellow flowers, shattered. "Nope, not this one either."

After many failed attempts, Mr Ollivander took out another box. He handed it to me and said, "English Oak and Dragon heartstring, 12 and 3 quarter inches, unbending" I waved it around and felt a feeling of blissful warmth spread throughout my body and some green and silver sparks shot out of the wand.

"Very percurliar. Well, I expect many great things from you." he said staring from my wand to me to my wand then back again.

I just stared blankly at him. "Umm.. I hope you don't mind me asking, but...what do you mean?"

He just stared at me. "This wand used to belong to Salazar Slytherin's daughter, Sylvia Slytherin. She gave it to me to give to Slytherin's heir when she died. It was part of her will." I gasped.

I looked up at my mother. "Do you know anything about this, Mum?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yes, I do. Sylvia Slytherin is your great-great-great-great grandmother." she stated matter-of-factly.

Elliot and I looked at her. "And you never told us this because.." We said together.

"Because I wanted to wait 'till you were older." she sighed. Mr Ollivander broke the silence.

"Well, if you guys would like to move on to Elliots wand, I say you better start now."

Ten minutes later we walked out of the shop with mine and Elliots new wands (Elliots wand was Maple and Pheonix feather, eight and a half inches, flexible). We walked to Flourish and Blotts and got our books and then to Madame Malkins to get our robes. Then finally we got to Eyelops Owl Emporium.

Elliot and I ran in and I instantly went over to the owls. I looked at all the cats meowing and..well...talking to eachother.

Then I saw the most beautiful kitten ever. It had charcoal black fur, the same colour as my hair, and piercing dark blue eyes. I grabbed mum and pulled her over to the kitten.

"Mum, Can I get her? She's so cute!" Mum looked at her and then at the price.

She smiled. "Sure, why not." I squealed with delight and grabbed the carrier she was in and set it down on the counter. My mum payed for her and we walked out of the store. Danny ended up getting a beautiful owl with white feathers and bright yellow eyes.

Once we got home I asked Danny what ge was gonna name him. "Azazel." he replied. Then he asked me what I was going to name mine.

I thought for a moment. "Marceline. Marcy for short." then I looked into the eyes of my small kitten. "Do you like that name?" Her reply was a satisfied meow and I smiled.

* * *

A/N First chapter! Yay! I really hope you enjoyed :)

Rhi xx


	2. Chapter 2

Maria's P.O.V

Me and Elliot hopped out of the car and slammed our doors. Today we were going to Hogwarts! All day yesterday all I did was pack. Me and Elliot were so exited. Mum helped us load our trunks and pets onto our trollys. Elliot ran through the barrier first and I followed close second. But when I passed through, I banged into someone on the other side.

"Oi! Watch it!" said a boy with flaming red hair. He turned around scowling but when he saw my face, he smiled. "Why hello there. You are?" he asked, bending down to kiss my hand.

I blushed furiously. "Maria Housten. But you can call me Mar. Whichever you want."

I shook his hand. "Frederick Weasley. But you can call me Fred." he said. "Oi! George! Get over here!" Then a boy that looked just like Fred walked over to us. Then he saw me.

He said exactly what Fred did. "Why hello there. You are?" he asked, bending down to kiss my hand. I laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked me.

"Oh it's just that you and Fred did exactly the same thing." I said, giggling. Then I had an idea. "You two are twins, right?" I asked them. They nodded. "Well I have a twin, too." They just stared at me.

Then George spoke up. "Is she hot?"

I giggled. "You'll see." Then I spotted Elliot "Oi! Ell! Come here!"

Elliot walked over. "Yeah, Sis?" he asked. Then he looked at Fred and George. "Who are they?" I smiled.

"They're Fred and George Weasley. Fred, George, this is my twin BROTHER Elliot Joslin." I explained.

"Oh, nice to meet you." then mum came over and looked at me and Elliot. "The trains leaving soon and I have to go to the ministry so I just came over to say bye." Then she gave us a hug and looked at Fred and George. "Who are these boys?" she asked me.

"They are Fred and George Weasley." I told her.

She smiled and shook there hands. "I work by your father." she told them.

I smiled. "Mums an Auror." the twins were confused.

"What's your name?" they asked her together. She sheepishly smiled.

"Melinda Marcello Housten." she said.

They gasped. "THE Melinda Marcello Housten, famous auror for the capture of multiple death eaters?!" George asked.

Mum smiled. "In the flesh! That reminds me, I have to get to work. Bye!" she said before disapparating back to the car.

Then the twins introduced me and Elliot to their mum and soon we were sitting all together in a empty compartment.

I had my head on the seat and my feet on Elliot's lap. George was sitting across from Elliot in a overly exaggerated conversation about quidditch and Fred and I were eating some candy that we had bought off the trolley moments ago.

"I'll trade you Dumbledore for Uric the Oddball. I already have six - Thanks." I said to Fred.

Then I heard knocking on the compartment door and I opened it. A boy with dark skin and dreadlocks was standing there.

"Um hi, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." he asked us.

We smiled at him. "Sure." Danny said. He sat down next to George.

He then looked at us. "I'm Lee, by the way. Lee Jordan. Who are you?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "This is Fred and George Weasley," I said motioning to the twins. "And we are Maria and Elliot Housten." I said. "Nice to meet you, Lee."

He looked at us all. "What house do you want to be in?" we smiled.

"Gryffindor." Fred and George replied in unison. "Our hole family's filled with Gryffindor"

"I want to be in Slytherin. My mums a Slytherin!" I said

"Really?!" Fred exclaimed. "Your MUM was a Slytherin? But she's locked up so many death eaters!"

I rolled my eyes. "Not ALL Slytherins are bad, you know."

"I want to be a Gryffindor!" said Elliot.

Lee laughed "Me too"

When it became dark out, we were all silently gazing out the window. "I see it!" Elliot said.

"See what?" I asked, confused.

"Hogwarts!" he exclaimed.

I looked out the window and gasped. In from of me stood a huge brilliant castle.

Then a voice rang through the train. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

"Well, I guess we should change into our robes, then." George said.

I smirked. "Okay then. Boys, Out." I said sternly. They all groaned but reluctantly grabbed there stuff and walked out of the compartment. I closed the door, locked it and closed the curtains and changed into my robes. By the time I was done, all four boys walked in.

Then the train screeched to a stop. "We must be here!" I squealed with delight. Fred grabbed me from behind and flung me over his shoulder. "Fred!" I screamed, hitting his back. "Put me down!"

He smirked. "Nope, don't think I will." I groaned.

Once we got outside the train, I heard a loud voice. "Firs' years over here! Firs' years!" we followed the voice and saw a giant, hairy man. We followed him into some boats that took us towards the castle. Me and all four boys shared the one small boat.

"Uh guys, wasnt it only supposed to be three per boat?" I asked.

Fred pulled me onto his lap and said "Don't worry, you'll be safe in my arms." I blushed the whole ride over to the castle. When, we got there Hagrid, the big hairy guy, told us to wait outside of two big doors. Then a teacher who called herself Proffesor McGonagall brought us into a big hall.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. In the hall there were four tables separated into what I figured were the four house tables; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I turned to Fred and smiled. He smiled back.

* * *

A/N So that was the second chapter, hope you liked it :)

Rhi xx


	3. Chapter 3

*Third Person*

The first years were told to stand in a line beside a stool with a hat on it. It looked really old but it sang a loud song;

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge me on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat then me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuff's are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

For those of wit and learning,

Will always find there kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve there ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hall exploded into applause. "That was brilliant!" Maria and Elliot exclaimed to the Weasley twins.

"I know right!" they replied.

"Attention please. May I please have your attention." said Proffeser McGonagall, "The sorting is about to begin." Once she said that Maria's stomach started feeling really tight. She was nervous. She looked over at Elliot and the twins. They also looked nervous.

"When I call your name, please come up and sit on the stool. Once the hat sorts you, please sit down at your table." then she looked at her list;

"Ayser, Laynie" She calls. A girl with two black braids nervously walks up and sits down on the stool. McGonagall puts the hat on her head. After about two minutes, the hat finally makes a decision,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

It calls out. The Hufflepuff table claps and cheers as Laynie walks over and sits down at the table.

Block, Mary gets into Hufflepuff as well.

Maria zones out for a while, as more and more kids get sorted.

"Jackson, Melody"

A girl with Black/Brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail and chocolate brown eyes slowly walks up to the stool. She sits down and Maria giggles slightly as the hat falls past her eyes.

After about five minutes, the hat shouts out,

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheers as she sits down.

"Johnson, Angelina"

A girl with dark skin and black hair walks up to the stool. She gets sorted into Gryffindor as well.

Next was Lee. He also gets sorted into Gryffindor and sits down across Angelina.

"Ellwood, Cassie!"

A girl with fire hydrant red hair and bold green eyes walks up to the stool with confidence. She looks like she knows exactly what house shes gonna get, Maria think to herself.

McGonagall puts the hat on her head and after a few minutes, it shouts out,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Cassie grins and hops of the stool, sashaying over to Slytherin table.

"Housten, Maria!"

Maria slowly walks up to the stool and sits down. McGonagall sets the hat on her head and it slips down over her eyes. Then a squeak escapes her lips as she hears a voice talking in her head that seemed to have been coming from the hat. It said,

"Hmm...Your smart, but not smart enough for Ravenclaw, but not as dumb as a Hufflepuff,"

She sniggers at this.

"You have a evil little mind like a Slytherin, you're quite cunning and ambitious, yes very cunning"

She smirks at this.

"And your very brave like a Gryffindor. Oh yes, very brave, very courageous. You have a nack for pulling pranks. That's why I think you would be good in Slytherin. But you just would seem so perfect in Gryffindor. Hmmm."

She groans. It's already been five minutes and the hat still hasn't decided between Gryffindor or Slytherin. Finally, he replies,

"SLYTHERDOR!"

Everybody just looks at Bryhanna and the hat in shock. Then Proffeser Dumbledore looks at the hat and says "I'm sorry, hat, but could you repeat that?" he asks.

"Slytherdor." the hat calmly replies.

Dumbledore then turns to Maria. "Well, I guess that since the hat can't pick where you belong, I feel that you should be able to pick." he says.

She smiles. "Well that's an obvious answer," She says, a smirk playing on her face.

"What is it, then?" Dumbledore asks impatiently.

"Both." She replies.

Dumbledore stares at her in shock. "B-both?!" he stutters.

"Yup. I want to live and go to class with the Slytherins and wear the Slytherin uniform but also have access to the Gryffindor common room and do whatever I want with the Gryffindors so I can hang out with my friends" She cheekily replies.

Dumbledore nods. "As you wish." With that Maria skips over to the Slytherin table and sits down beside Cassie, whom gives her a warm smile.

"Nice choice." she tells Maria.

"Thanks." She replies with a smile.

"I'm Maria." She says. "But you can call me Mar."

"I'm Cassie, call me Cas. It's nice to meet you."

"You too. I really like your hair!" Maria says.

"Thanks! I actually just dyed it this past summer. It used to be blonde, Ech!" she says with a laugh.

"Are you Irish?" Mar asks her.

"Yeah! How could you tell?" she asks.

"Your accent." Maria says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ahh."

Next is her brother. "Housten, Elliot"

Elliot walks up to the stool and has the hat placed on him. After five long minutes, just like Elliot had, the hat finally says,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Maria smiles as she sees him sit beside Lee.

"Richards, Katrina!" A girl with platinum blonde hairl up to the stool with a smirk on her face. She sits down and about three seconds later, she gets placed in,

"GRYFFINDOR"

She walks over to the Gryffindor table that was cheering for her. She flips her hair and sits down. Then she scans her eyes across the room, finally setting on Maria. Her eyes narrow and she keeps looking at Maria for a couple of seconds, before turning around and talking to a boy beside her.

"Who was that?" Cas asks.

"I have no idea." Mar says, still looking at Katrina.

Fred and George both get into Gryffindor and Fred sits beside Elliot, George across from him.

Dumbledore then gives everyone a verrry boring speech and then food appears on all the plates. Maria digs into her food and notices Fred staring at her. This makes her blush.

"Can I help you?" She mouths, breaking him out of his gaze.

He blushes as well, "What? I mean..no. I'm good." he mouths back then they both continue eating in silence.

"Who was that?" asks Cassie

"Him? Oh that was Fred. Fred Weasley. I sat with him, his brother George, my brother Elliot and our friend Lee on the train" I said explained.

"Oh... He's cuuuute" she said with a wink

"Yeah yeah" I said, continuing to eat my food.

* * *

A/N Hey guys, so what do you think of Cassie, one of our new characters? I like her a lot, haha. What about Maria's choice for the houses? Slytherin AND Gryffindor!? Is she mental!? Comment your opinion!

Rhi xx


	4. Chapter 4

Maria's P.O.V

After the feast, our prefect, Andrew Hollingworth, took us down to the dungeons.

Cassie looks confused. "Uhh, why are we standing infont of a blank wall?" she asks the prefect.

"This is the entrance to the common room." he says matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

"Salazar." the prefect says to the wall, and a hidden door slides open, revealing a short passage to the common room. I gasped in amazement.

The common room was beautiful! Everything was Silver and Green. There were two green couches accross from eachother and a bunch of comfy chairs everywhere. I thought that one of the chairs right beside the fireplace looked very welcoming.

Andrew showed us where our dorms are. "You should all go up to your dorms now to get everything in it's place and then go strait to bed. We have classes tomorrow. Goodnight." He said before walking up to his own dorm.

Everybody ran up to there dorms to see who we would be sharing with. In my room, I share with Cassie, and two girls named Clarrissa and Mellissa. I quickly ran over to the bed that had the window seat beside it. "I call dibs on this bed!" I call out, and grab my trunk and Marcy's from beside the door and put it on top of my bed.

"Ugh, fine, I guess I'll take the one by the bathroom, then" says Clarrissa.

"You should be happy, then you get to be the first person to the bathroom" says Mel.

Alli ends up having the bed beside Clarrissa, Cas taking the bed across from Mel which is beside me.

I started unpacking my trunk. I put all my clothes in the dresser and put the pictures of my family on my bedside table. I had three pictures. One of me and Elliot when we were five hugging eachother and smiling, the next one was of Mum, Elliot and I smiling in front of the big tree that me and Elliot always climb. The last one made tears spring up in my eyes; it was of Mum, Elliot and I again, smiling in front of the big tree in the exact same spot, except there was another person there. It was my father. He had one hand on my shoulder and one hand on Elliot's shoulder.

This was before...the accident.

But I'll tell you that story another time.

The girls and I changed into our pajamas and lied down in our beds. I closed the hangings around my bed and said, "'Night everyone."

"'Night." they replied before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Rhi x


	5. Chapter 5

Maria's P.O.V

"WAKE UP!" I hear someone scream, instantly making me sit up in my bed. I look up to see Cassie and Clarrissa leaning over my bed.

"What do ya want?!" I screeched.

"Well, we don't want anything...but we were just wondering if you actually want to make it to class since we only have TEN MINUTES!" Clar shouts.

I shoot out of my bed and run to my dresser. I grab my black long sleeve shirt, black skirt, black tights, Slytherin robes, Slytherin tie and my lucky black converse and dash towards the bathroom. Luckily I had a shower before I went to bed so I don't need one this morning.

I quickly pull on my clothes and brush my hair. I put on my shoes and we run towards our first class. Double Potions with the Gryffindor's and some teacher named Proffesor Snape, whomever he is.

We get there with one minute to spake and quickly take a seat beside Cassie with Clarrissa and Mellissa infront of us. Fred, George, Melody, Lee, and Elliot are in the rows behind us, Fred directly behind me.

I look behind me and I catch Fred looking at me. He smirks and winks, making a blush creep up my cheeks. I quicly turn away and look towards the door, waiting for the teacher to come in. That's when a creepy looking guy with pale skin, a hooked nose, greasy black hair and creepy black robes walked in. He went to the front of the class.

"Nananananananana Batman!" I whisper loudly so that everybody around me can hear. Everybody laughs quietly as the teacher begins to teach.

"Welcome, Welcome." he drawls. "I am Severous Snape, the potions master. But to you, I am known as either 'Sir', 'Proffesor Snape', or just 'Professor'." He said.

Fred leans over and puts his mouth up to my ear, which makes me blush. "Someones a git" he whispers. I silently start to giggle.

"More like a Greasy-haired git." I smirk, turning around to face him.

Suddenly there's a tall figure standing over us. "Mr...Weasley, Miss...Housten. No talking in my class. Five points from Gryffindor and Slytherin each." Greasy-haired git drawls to us.

Once he's back at his desk, the lesson immediately continues. He tells us to make a Sleeping Draught and Cas and I are absolutely dreadful at it.

"Attention class," I hear Mr Greasy-haired git say. I look up and see him standing at Katrina Richards' table, "Miss Richards here has made a perfect Sleeping Draught. As you can see, the potion is a rich silver instead of a disgusting grey like most of you have." he drawls, glaring at Cas and I as he says the last part.

He gives the Gryffindor's 20 points and I grown. Today's gonna be a long day.

Fred's P.O.V

Fred and I are now sitting in the Gryffindor common room playing exploding snap. I have already beaten him five times in a row since we've started but he's not giving up.

I laugh as his card pile explodes again. "Six me, Zero you." I say.

He groans. "Where's Lee and Elliot?" he asks me.

"I dunno. I think they said something about hanging out with the girls." I reply. Maria introduced all of us to Cassie a couple of hours ago and we all got on really well.

I have this big nagging feeling that he likes Melody. I mean, no surprise there. Shes gorgeous. Well, not as gorgeous as Maria, but still. I also think that Lee might like Angelina, but I'm not sure. Elliot seems to take a liking to Maria's Slytherin friend, Cassie.

"Aww, that's not fair! I want to hang out with the girls, too!" George whined.

"Well then let's go find them! They're probably out by the lake or something.

"Okay." he replies, getting up from the ground.

I stand up, too, and we walk out of the portrait hole.

"Race you." I say to my twin.

"You're on." he replies.

I start running towards the door and by the sound of feet behind me, I can tell that George did, too.

I pick up speed a little and I can almost see the door.

"STOP RIGHT THERE THIS INSTANT!" I hear someone shout behind us.

George and I stop in our tracks and turn around with a worried expression on our faces.

"Busted..." I whisper as I see who it was.

* * *

A/N Cliff hanger! I need at least two comments (can't be from the same person!) before I upload chapter six! Rhi x


End file.
